<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No shame by RAConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686459">No shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner'>RAConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Want, mine, plus size</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for someone on tumblr <br/>I love your writing!! If you’re still taking requests can you please do an Oscar x Plus size reader? Where Reader was Sad eyes childhood friend, Oscars childhood love and was really insecure back than, but now that she’s older she’s more confident and a smartass. She comes back because she left for school, but came back. She’s talking to Sad eyes and Oscar tries to talk to her and she keeps giving him smart ass responses so he literally picks her up and makes her pay attention to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar "Spooky" Diaz &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviously having the opportunity to attend nursing school in New York was amazing and one of the greatest accomplishments of your life, but it felt good to be back home in Freeridge. It’s where all your family and friends lived and where you felt that you belonged in this world. After graduating, you were ecstatic to get the job offer in Los Angeles at the hospital. Life was finally coming together and it’s what you deserved after years of hard work. Freeridge wasn’t ready for what was about to hit them, same girl &amp; brand new attitude. </p><p> Before leaving for school you were a shy and timid girl due to being labeled as the ‘big girl’, only keeping to yourself and small inner circle, all of that changed when you left though. It’s like the NYC vibe rubbed off on you and made you a bad ass bitch that spoke her mind. Physically people would still label you as big but you didn’t care anymore. You loved your curves, you loved your thick thighs, and you loved your belly. You had no reason not to. Now it was time to focus on your future and settling in all over again. </p><p> After getting everything unpacked, staying with your parents until you can afford a spot if your own, you decide to go in search of someone you missed a lot, your best friend,”Remember me?” You grin as you see the familiar faces of the past when you reach Sad Eyes, your best friends house. Oscar Diaz, someone who would occasionally hang out with you two, there as well. </p><p> “Y/N? You told me you still had a week left before getting back!” Sad Eyes says shocked as he gets up from the crate he sat on outside, pulling you into a hug after,”I missed you girl.” </p><p> “I missed you too bitch.” You say and squeeze him back,”I wanted to surprise you.” You laugh and look around him to see Oscar, who looked really good if you must admit. He still had the same style like when he was a teen, but now he was more fit and had a bit more tattoos. You couldn’t help but like it...a lot.</p><p> “Hi Oscar.” You wave with a small smile, he gives you a smirk as he stands up to come over. </p><p> “Y/N.” He hums when he reaches you, his eyes looking over your body. Back then when people would stare you would run in the opposite direction but not now. </p><p> “Are you okay? Because my face is up here.” You tease </p><p> “Just admiring the view. Haven’t seen you in a long time.” He says, his eyes finally looking into yours,”You look good.” </p><p> “Yeah I know.” You grin with a playful hair flip,”So do you.” </p><p> “I’m literally right here.” Sad Eyes says annoyed,”I’m the best friend so you talk to me first, then you can go and do whatever it is that’s happening in between you guy’s.” He says grabbing your arm and pulling you to his door,”I’ll hit you up later fool.” He calls out to Oscar before you both head inside, Oscar not keeping his eyes off you until the door is shut.<br/>He wasn’t going to miss his opportunity again, you would be his. After today, he was going to make it known that he wanted you. </p><p>~</p><p> You’re outside of your house later than usual, fixing to check the mail when a old school red car comes to a stop directly in front of you,”Seriously?” You say and hold your arm out to block the headlights from blinding you,”Who is it?” </p><p> “My fault.” You hear the familiar voice of Oscar say as he cuts both the engine and lights off before stepping out,”Knew it was you, I wanted to come see what was up.” </p><p> “Up with what?” You smile and step off of the sidewalk to meet him in front of the hood</p><p>“With you. With us.” He says, no shame in his game. </p><p> “Us?” You laugh,”Is there even a us?” </p><p> “Not yet, I’m working on it though.” He says his hand coming up to tuck a piece of fallen hair behind your ear,”I gotta work my charm first.” </p><p> “I don’t know...can your charm wait for another day? I’m pretty tired. Kind of want to go to bed already.” You say and bite down on your lower lip at the touch, just wanting to give him a hard time. </p><p> “Nah, you gotta stay out here and talk to me first.” He smirks </p><p> “Is that a request or a demand?” You say with a tilt of you head, loving his get to the point attitude</p><p> “Take it however you want mamacita.” He grins and grabs your waist, pulling your body against his,”I know you want to talk to me, no point in playing hard to get.” </p><p> “I can destroy your little theory by walking inside my house right now.” You reply amusingly, acting as if you were going to pull away before Oscar holds you tighter. </p><p> “You’re going to sit your fine ass down right here.” He says, picking you up with no problem and setting you down on his hood,”And talk.” He adds, moving to stand in between your legs.</p><p> “Okay.” You say with a small voice crack, your stomach getting butterflies at how much you were getting turned on by this side of him,”So talk.” You tell him, placing your arms around his shoulders to hold him in place. </p><p> You don’t know how long you two stayed like that, it seemed like minutes. Only finding out that it was actually three hours after coming back inside. You and Oscar doing what he said, talking. He did try to be sly and sneak in a kiss at the end, but you didn’t want him to have too much fun so you dodged it. Telling him that he would actually have to take you out on a date to get that reward, he didn’t even waste time in agreeing to that. </p><p> Coming back home was definitely the right thing to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>